


Thoughts on a Collar

by Solunadawn



Series: Trial for the New World [3]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Aerrow mentioned, Alternate Universe, Collar, Cyclonis is confused, Dark Ace is a concerned parent, Gen, ill put the underage tag just in case, implications of minors doing adult things, making a collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Master Cyclonis was urged to stop being such a workaholic by the Dark Ace and take a break.She reluctantly agrees and decides to make a collar.The Dark Ace has questions.





	Thoughts on a Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit questionable to people since last time I checked Cyclonis and Aerrow are both 16?  
> So if you don't like the implications of two minors possibly doing some BDSM like crap and a concerned adult NOT stopping it well...
> 
> This story wont be a good read for you.

“Tsk, such a tedious thing…”, The Cyclonian empress hissed as once again the needle refused to go through the fabric.

Said fabric was apart of an accessory Master Cyclonis was making. It was not for her, the crystal mage had all the clothes she could possibly need. No, it was for someone else and that’s why she had to get it right. If only this damned fabric would cooperate…!

“Agh! Shit…!”, Master Cyclonis hissed as she pricked her finger when she lost control of the needle. She held her hand.

 _’Good thing my Sky Knight isn’t here, or i’d have to put another coin in the swear jar…’,_ She thought.

Well, it’s not like this situation that _caused_ her to cuss was entirely her fault. The Dark Ace did insist Master Cyclonis take a break. It may have been a long time since she started working on her latest crystal related project before Ace’s intrusion but that didn’t mean she was overworking was she? It didn’t stop the Sky Knight from putting his foot down and demanding she took a break though. The old man could really be a nosy busy body when he wanted to be.

Master Cyclonis heeded the Dark Ace’s demands however and decided to do something else. It was late and Master Cyclonis thought it’d be apt to get some shut eye but it quickly became apparent that was not an option. Her mind was too awake, too busy. It wouldn’t shut up about her next move, her next plan, the project she was working on. Master Cyclonis wasn’t even that tired, her mind wouldn’t listen to her command. She needed a distraction. _**Now.**_

That’s when she decided to make this. It was, or going to be, a collar. Not just any usual collar but one that perfectly fit on someone, a certain redhead.

If it were before that jungle incident the empress would never have considered doing such a…. _possessive_ and claiming thing. Making a collar for an enemy like he was a dog. Reality however never adheres to the minds or whims of people, and like the illogical and erratic existence that it was it wove two individuals together under a pact that both agreed to. One that Master Cyclonis still doesn’t fully understand.

 _“...You will... be my “Master.” I’ll always... call you this when we’re alone.”,_ He had said.

What was the benefit for the Storm Hawk to make such an arrangement? Living? He wasn’t the type to abandon his friends. Getting close enough to kill her? He already had that chance and squandered it effortlessly. To learn more about Cyclonia? Why learn more about it if you can do that after you conquer it?

 _’He’s trying to dismantle any possibility of our kingdom rising again before killing us, he’s a threat…’,_ Another one of her illogical thought’s rose.

If Aerrow was that obsessed with such a fear he’d never get anywhere past this stage. Squashing one potential for revolution just surfaces another. The only ones you can stop are the active ones, like his own band of resistance towards Cyclonia. He would know it’s a fruitless endeavor. Aerrow’s been pretty good about knowing a lost cause when he sees one.

No matter how Master Cyclonis thought of it, Aerrow had no advantage. If anything she had all of the advantage which confused her. She ‘owned’ him, he was completely subject to her will. Something _he_ chose to do. He was injected with a mind numbing plant toxin at the time granted, but even after he sobered he made no claim nor move to retract the deal. The Sky Knight even confirmed he remembered it in full but still did not rescind it. Why did he do it?

“.....”

Regardless, Master Cyclonis still accepted it as much as Aerrow did. If the Sky Knight was going to give himself up to her she would not deny him. She would use it to explore her interest and fascination with the redhead’s personality, his growth, and his unyielding commitment to the deal he made with her. He will entertain her till he could no longer, a thought that made her feel more depressed than she expected.

“Heh, spacing out when I decided to craft something for only my personal use…..How irresponsible.”, Master Cyclonis bitterly noted.

There was no need to delve into these thoughts if she had a task at hand which she could waste her mental energy on, so Master Cyclonis decided to focus on that. Leatherwork wasn’t her forte, neither was making or assembling locks but she wouldn’t back down from a challenge. She got to work again.

The Dark Ace was perusing the halls of the castle, his shift was long over but that didn’t mean he couldn’t walk about. Something got his attention though, a clamoring of objects moving he heard as be passed by his ruler’s room. He could have sworn he told her to take a break. Ace was happy she never wanted to stop being productive with her time but she was nearing well over 12 hours of work. The old Sky Knight could forgive Master Cyclonis for not getting normal sleeping hours, she hardly ever did since her rule began. But obsessing over your plans this much is not healthy and could lead to disastrous results down the line. The Dark Ace couldn’t allow the young empress to make such a mistake.

He opened her door and entered, approaching her desk as he did so.

“Master Cyclonis, I thought I asked you to--”, The Dark Ace tried to say before his eyes caught what she was making.

That, was a collar. An incomplete collar, but definitely a collar. It had no buckle, and only one notch. Where the buckle should be was a metal cylinder sticking out of the leather strap with a hole clean through the cylinder. There was no special device in the collar, nor any crystal _on_ the collar. It was just a ‘regular’ collar, fit for human size to--

“Dark Ace, do my hobbies not count as ‘taking a break’?”, Master Cyclonis snidded, getting his attention.

The Dark Ace looked like he was just ordered to punt a baby. The disbelief was so strong on his face Master Cyclonis wondered if he seriously never considered she had hobbies, which was bull. He’s known she does for awhile now.

What Master Cyclonis didn’t know was going through Ace’s skull was that he’s seen collars like that before. His former squadron used to joke about them once in awhile after spotting them in an adult shop’s window on a more rural terra one time. They were used for _adult_ things, that adults would do with other adults. Master Cyclonis however, _wasn’t_ an adult and couldn’t know about those things. How did she? _Why_ did she? Who taught her?!

“They...do. But--”, Ace started before getting cut off.

“But _what?_ ”, Master Cyclonis growled.

“....What is that collar for?”, The Dark Ace said, pointing at the collar she was working on.

Master Cyclonis paused with a dawning realization before looking back at the collar on the desk. She composed herself and turned back to the Dark Ace.

“I do not see how that is any of your concern, Dark Ace.”, She said in a firm and bitter tone, her brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed.

“-! ……”, Ace couldn’t deny that as her Sky Knight it really _wasn’t_ any of his concern. A Sky Knight’s duty is to protect their terra and their master (at least in Ace’s case), not to prevent his master from doing what she pleased in her free time… no matter how questionable it was.

The Dark Ace was conflicted. On one hand he felt what she _might_ be doing was vastly inappropriate for her age. On the other hand he was not her parent, he was barely even her guardian. She was wise enough to know what manipulation was and when someone was trying it. She would know what to avoid if she participated in adult things of her own will. She was taught about the dangers of these things after all. He had no right to make a choice for her, as much as it bugged him.

“....You are right, my apologies Master Cyclonis.”, Dark Ace said before he bowed to her and then turned to walk away. “Just, be careful.”

He was certain Cyclonis' predecessor didn't count the young empress' hobbies as things she needed protection over. He was certain she could handle it on her own.

As Ace walked out Master Cyclonis looked at him perplexed. Did Ace know she was going to use this on Aerrow? How? Well, it did not matter. Aerrow wasn’t a threat, he would not kill her. She didn't know why Ace would think so.

You’d think a veteran Sky Knight would know when his own opponent was too kind to kill someone. No wonder Aerrow kept beating him all the time.

“Ridiculous old man…”

**Author's Note:**

> Misunderstandings are hilarious.


End file.
